


Meeting

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: It’s that time of year! Parent teacher conferences! Logan gets to meet his students' families and this year it’s slightly more memorable.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 18 - Your soulmates first impression/thoughts about you are written somewhere on your body.

Logan was glad his soulmate’s first impression was written somewhere easily hidden, Logan was a teacher, specifically a high school teacher, and it would certainly be unfortunate to deal with students snickering at the words written on his body.

_‘Oh fuck me, he’s so hot.’_

Logan used to want to work with elementary age kids, however when he turned sixteen and the words appeared on his shoulder he quickly realized he’d have to rethink his career choices, especially since elementary school is when kids are educated around soulmates. Logan still got questions from his students, especially as they got their marks and came to him with questions and insecurities, but he never told them what his mark said fully.

Part of the reason Logan hid his mark was because he didn’t want to face his soulmark. To him it looked like his soulmate was a very… sexually driven person, and that simply was not like Logan. Logan was asexual, and it seemed to him like there must have been a mistake. Luckily Logan hadn’t met his soulmate yet, or at least if he had he didn’t know it. 

“Excuse me? Mr. Wise?”

Logan glanced up, one of his students, Virgil Sanders, was standing in front of him and fidgeting with the parent teacher conference form he’d handed out earlier that day. 

“Yes Virgil, what can I do for you?” Logan asked as he set down the papers he’d been looking over. 

“Um I don’t have a parent who could come in, could one of my uncles come?”

“Absolutely, it’s more a home and school conference and less of a parent teacher conference, ” Logan said. “The name is incorrect to the point of the meeting. They could both come if you’d like.”

Virgil smiled slightly, “Cool, thanks. I do think I’ll only bring one of them though, they kinda bicker a lot, twins you know?”

Logan hummed slightly. “One question before you leave Virgil.” Logan said, and Virgil nodded. “I do not wish to out you to whoever comes to the meeting-”

Virgil interrupted with a wave of his hand, “I’m out to my uncles. They’re chill.”

Logan nodded, “Thank you Virgil.”

“Bye,” Virgil said as he walked out into the empty hallway.

Logan turned back to his work, these papers weren’t going to grade themselves.

About a week later Logan sat in his classroom talking to parents and their children. There was a lull in the conferences as Logan waited for his final student of the day, Virgil. It had been back to back all evening, and Logan was very glad to have a breather.

Logan heard Virgil’s voice echoing in the hallway and straightened up. Time to look professional.

Virgil came in first, he looked a bit disorderly, and was holding a motorcycle helmet under his arm, “I’m so sorry we’re late.”

Logan stood up, “It’s no problem Virgil, you’re barely late at all,” Logan looked over at the other person who had walked in. _That must be Virgil’s uncle._ Logan thought. 

Virgil’s uncle gave off extremely different energy to Virgil. Virgil was hunched over and clearly trying to draw as little attention to him as possible, his uncle on the other hand was standing tall and looking around Logan’s classroom curiously. He was wearing black ripped jeans and large combat boots, and a black and green biker jacket covered in pins and patches. He had rugged hair, a large mustache, and on any skin Logan could see, there were a multitude of scars. 

“Hello,” Logan said as he extended a hand. “You must be Virgil’s uncle.”

Virgil’s uncle paused slightly, before shaking Logan’s extended hand, “Yep that’s me! I’m Remus.”

“Pleasure to meet you Remus.” Logan said, “I am Logan Wise, Virgil’s biology teacher.” Logan gestured to the chairs as he took his seat again. “Please, take a seat.”

Once everyone was seated Logan began. “Now this class is very difficult, it’s an AP biology class, a college level course, it’s not easy to get an A in this class.” Logan looked at Virgil who was fiddling with something under the table. “Virgil, however, excels and makes it _look_ easy.”

Virgil looked up, and Logan smiled slightly. “Virgil, I can tell you put in a profound amount of effort into this class,” Logan began to pull out some of Virgil’s work from a folder. He pushed it towards the two. “He struggled a bit at the beginning of the year, however after those first months, he began to consistently get nineties, and certainly showed an excellent level of understanding of the course work.”

Logan saw Virgil look down and began to fiddle with his sleeve again, but he was smiling slightly. Remus was looking over the papers and occasionally looked up or over at Virgil. The fond look on his face was one Logan couldn’t quite place, joy perhaps?

“That’s not all that I saw a change in though,” Logan said. “I’m not sure if this was a byproduct of whatever your increased effort in the class or the reason for it, but Virgil has become much more open in class.”

Remus tilted his head to the side, “Open?”

“Yes,” Logan clarified. “From what I’ve gathered Virgil seems less hesitant to ask questions or answer them, he seems to have found a group of people in class he gets along with, and therefore group projects aren’t so devastatingly horrible as I take they felt at the beginning of the year?” 

“Yeah.” Virgil said, “You read me pretty well.”

Remus glanced at Virgil with that fond look Logan couldn’t place again, before looking back at Logan, “Well that’s great!”

Logan nodded, “Virgil is a very bright student. Do either of you have any questions about the class, what’s been happening this year, anything?”

“I do!” Remus chirped, “Are you dissecting anything in this class?” He nudged Virgil slightly, “That was always my favorite part of biology.”

“We are indeed,” Logan said, “I plan on having the students dissect rats next week, and perhaps squids or clams later in the year. And although this is not dissection, I have a lab planned around the regeneration of planaria worms, which would involve cutting the worms in two.”

Remus grinned, “That sounds exciting!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Dude you literally cut people open for a living, and dissecting a rat sounds exciting?”

Remus waved Virgil off, “Not for me! For you! I’ve dissected plenty a rat before.”

“You’re a surgeon?” Logan asked, he tried not to seem too excited, but his voice definitely reflected the smile creeping its way onto his face.

“Yep,” Remus said. “Both in and out of the flesh!”

“Was that a joke?” Logan asked.

“Technically.” Remus grinned, “but certainly not a good one.”

Logan shrugged, “It wasn’t so bad.”

Virgil glanced between the two as the conversation around Remus’s job continued for a few minutes or so, but eventually Virgil sighed pointedly, “Well Mr. Wise, if you don’t have anything else you want to talk about, I better go home and finish up the notes.”

Logan nodded and stood up, “of course, I won’t keep you from your work. It was very nice to meet you Remus.”

Virgil headed out the door, but Remus lingered a bit longer. Logan began to pack away his things, not noticing Remus was still in the room until Remus cleared his throat.

Logan glanced up and frowned, “Ah, can I do something for you Remus?”

“Perhaps,” Remus said. “Now this sounds crazy, but that’s never exactly stopped me before.” Remus pulled out his phone and showed Logan a photo of a considerably younger Remus, maybe eighteen at most. He had a scraggly facial hair, certainly nothing compared to the thick mustache he was currently sporting. Logan noticed words etched on Remus's skin, currently hidden by his mustache but visible in the photo, _That must be Virgil’s uncle._

“Oh.” Was all Logan said. He really wanted to swear but that would have been unprofessional, and he was still technically at work.

“You just said something similar earlier, and I didn’t want to walk away without checking.” 

“That’s very interesting.” Logan stumbled over his words as he said, “That was my first thoughts upon seeing you, however-”

“It’s not gonna matter unless yours matches too,” Remus finished.

“Precisely.”

“Then what’s yours?” Remus asked.

Logan took a breath before saying as monotonous as possible, “it says, and I quote, Oh fuck me, he’s so hot.” 

Remus snorted and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth as Logan fidgeted uncomfortably. “Sorry, I’m such a fucking asshole. But yeah, that was absolutely my first impression of you.”

Logan nodded, “I see. So I suppose in theory that means we are soulmates.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, “In theory? In right now we’re soulmates! What do you mean in theory?”

“Well clearly there has been an error.”

Remus blinked and Logan saw a look of hurt flash across his face but just as soon as it came it was gone, and replaced with slight determination. “Why.”

“Pardon?” 

“Why do you think there’s been an error?” Remus asked. 

Logan thought for a moment before frowning and turning back to putting his stuff away in his bag. “We are not compatible.”

“But why?” Remus questioned, a bit more forcefully. “Listen Logan, I thought we got along pretty well in that meeting, and I don’t know what I could have possibly done in the past twenty minutes to make you so sure we’re not soulmates. Hell you won’t even try!”

Logan shook his head, “I don’t think a partnership would work out between us.”

“Platonic soulmates exist!” Remus said, “You know, I’m down for not being all romantic with you and all that shit, but you’ve just been so forcefully against being soulmates with me at all! Not even as friends! Is this a straight thing?”

Logan shook his head, “No I am gay but-”

“Then what did I possibly do to-”

“No, it is not that you did something, I-”

“If I didn’t do anything then what’s making-”

“I’m asexual!”

There was deafening silence. Remus was staring in surprise at Logan. The look of surprise was curling his stomach in on itself like a crumpled up piece of paper. Logan just shook his head and grabbed the rest of his things, “I have to go.” He said as he pushed past Remus on the way to the door.

“Wait! Logan wait, please.” 

Logan stood still in the doorway of the classroom, but didn’t turn around to face him. 

“I don’t care.” Remus said, “honestly I’m not quite sure I’m allo myself, but I certainly don’t mind that your ace.”

Logan didn’t turn around but he did relax slightly.

“Like I said before, platonic soulmates exist, just romantic relationships exist too. And I’d just like you to know it was an ‘oh no’ type of fuck me rather than a ‘fuck me’ fuck me. You know?”

Logan snorted, and turned around slowly. “Okay fine.”

Remus’s eyes lit up, “Okay?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah okay,” Logan said. “Here let me give you my number,” Logan said as he tore a bit of paper out of his planner. “then you better go catch up with Virgil.”

Remus’s face dropped, “Oh shit Virgil.”

Logan handed Remus his number, “You didn’t forget about him, did you?” 

“Only a little bit!” Remus called as he began to run down the hallway towards the parking lot, “Talk to you later!”

Logan smiled slightly to himself before turning and locking the classroom door behind him. Maybe his soulmate wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
